The objectives of this project are to carry out structural studies of abnormal hemoglobins, of their synthesis, their function, mode of inheritance and their interactions; to study the heterogeneity of fetal hemoglobins, their types and ratios present in the blood under different conditions in order to elucidate their significance; to attempt to develop a simple method for hemoglobin chain synthesis studies capable of processing a great number of blood samples at the same time; to try to produce an antibody capable of detecting alpha-thalassemia; and to study DNA binding proteins and other non-hemoglobin proteins in adults and newborns and in different pathological conditions.